Windows are important building fixtures for primarily two reasons—the ingress of ambient light source into a building, which mitigates energy needs from manmade lighting, and for affording an external view which allows observance of a proximal outdoor area. This view allows persons to both monitor a nearby area and provides a generally more pleasant ambiance which can contribute to general mental wellbeing. The incidence of natural light also provides a number of other benefits such as the ability to foster healthy plants indoors.
Sub-grade rooms such as basements are often provided with windows, but due to their below grade construction, such windows are typically located within a window well which provides room occupants only a small amount of light and a view of the inside of the window well. However, this limits many of the above-stated positive benefits of windows such as the pleasant atmosphere provided by a view of the outdoors. Lack of a strong incoming light generally increases electric lighting requirements for the area. Energy costs are particularly exasperated in the case where this manmade lighting is utilized to provide light for plants.
Various attempts have been made to provide windows with integral assemblies altering the view provided by the window. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,360, issued in the name of Reiss et al., describes a window view assembly including a portable decoration and housing which can be placed within a window frame. The apparatus includes a plurality of angled panels depicting a desired decorative scene and a window sash which hides the edges of the assembly and lends a sense of perspective to the scene within the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,869, issued in the name of Draheim, describes a safety minor assembly mounted along an exterior portion of a door-mounted window. The Draheim apparatus is particularly suited for outwardly opening doors and allows a user to view the peripheral exterior area of the door in order to ensure that the area is clear prior to opening the door.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses affect the view through a window such that it cannot be used in a conventional observational manner. Also, many such apparatuses adversely affect the amount of ambient light provided by a window. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are ineffective for use with sub-grade windows such as basement windows. Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus which enhances the effectiveness of a sub-grade window located within a window well without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.